Apotek I'm In Love
by Shinji ShiShi Ri
Summary: Sasuke kena bisul karena salah makan, lalu ia pergi ke apotek di sebelah apartemennya, dan ternyata kasirnya cantik sampai membuat Sasuke jatuh cinta.../Bad Summary, But Happy Reading Minna...


Disclaimer: NARUTO © MASASHI KISHIMOTO

Pairing:Sasuke Uchiha X Sakura Haruno

Rate:T

Genre:Romance,Friendship,Family,Humor(sedikit)

Warning inside…AU,Typo,OOC,Alur Maju-Mundur,akhir maksa,DLL,DSB,DST,ETC…BLA…BLA…BLA…

Story original by=me,Shinji ShiShi Ri

Happy reading minna….o(^_^)o

~XXX~

Mmalam ini hal yang sama terjadi padaku. Lagi, Insomnia menyerang secara brutal, mungkin karena aku sedikit lebih banyak mengkonsumsi kopi beberapa hari ini, tapi ku rasa hari ini aku belum meminum segelas kopi, bahkan seteguk pun tidak, berbagai cara sudah aku tempuh untuk bisa membuatku tertidur, membaca, menulis, menghitung domba, menonton TV sejenak, mendengarkan lagu dengan melodi yang agak lambat hingga yang sangat cepat dan keras, tapi tak juga berhasil. Atau mungkin ini karena pertemuan waktu itu...

Semua berawal dari obat bisul...

Flash Back Mode : ON

Sore itu aku sedang di rumah menikmati suatu penderitaan karena salah makan. Kalau bukan karena Naruto, aku tidak akan semenderita ini, ada 5-6 bisul di tubuhku saat ini, ini semua karena telur...ya, telur, aku agak alergi telur, akibat paksaan dari Naruto aku harus memakan telur itu dan akhirnya...bisul itu kembali tumbuh dengan brutal di sekujur tubuhku

"Maaf ya Sasuke, aku mana tau kalau kau alergi telur, serius..." Ucap Naruto yang dari tadi memohon maaf padaku

"Iya...iya...sudah diamlah, aku mau pergi sebentar ke apotek sebelah, mau cari obat bisul, kau tunggu di sini saja..."

"Baiklah, jangan lama-lama ya..."

"Hn"

Segera aku melangkah keluar pintu menuju apotek di sebelah apartemen ku, antriannya tidak terlalu penjang, dan tibalah giliranku

"Ada yang bisa saya bantu tuan?" Tanya seorang wanita berambut merah muda, wajahnya begitu cantik, bahkan sampai membuatku lupa sejenak apa yang hendak aku lakukan disini

"Euu...itu, apa disini ada obat bisul?" Tanyaku

"Iya ada, tunggu sebentar ya tuan..." Lalu ia pun membuka lemari tempat penyimpanan obat dan mengambilkan obat yang aku maksudkan "Ini tuan, obatnya. Ada yang lain?" Tanyanya kemudian

"Tidak, ini saja, berapa semuanya?" Tanyaku

" 2.500,- ryo" Jawabnya

"Baiklah, ini uangnya" Kataku seraya memberikan uang untuk membayar obat itu dan segera pulang ke apartemen

Setibanya di apartemen, entah kenapa aku merasa agak berbeda, bawaannya pasti ingin senyum-senyum sendiri

"Oii, Sasuke, kau kenapa jadi sering senyum-senyum sendiri gitu? Kau habis kerasukan setan apa, hah?" Tanya Naruto

"Bukan apa-apa, lagi pula kalaupun kau kuberi tau, tidak ada untungnya untukmu" Jawabku

"Ya sudah terserah..."

~XXX~

Sekarang bisulku sudah sembuh, hanya butuh waktu tiga hari untuk membuatnya benar-benar bersih, dan obat itu kini sudah habis seluruhnya. Jujur, aku ingin bertemu dengannya lagi, tapi jangan lagi harus berurusan dengan bisul

"Mungkin dengan cara itu bisa..." Pikirku

Aku segera pergi ke luar untuk memastikan kalau ia bertugas lagi hari ini, aku mengintip sedikit, dan aku dapat apa yang aku cari, seorang wanita dengan rambut merah muda sedang duduk di depan meja kasir, aku pun memasuki apotek itu

"Selamat datang, ada yang bisa saya bantu tuan?" Tanyanya setelah aku memasuki apotek itu

"Aku mencari obat flu" Kataku, biarpun aku tidak flu, tapi lumayan untuk alasan

"Baiklah, ini obatnya" Kata sang penjaga kasir yang lalu memberikan ku satu strip obat yang berisi 4 tablet berwarna kuning dan putih(silahkan tebak sendiri merk obat tersebut) "Semuanya jadi 2.500,- ryo" Sambungnya

"Umm, ini uangnya" Kataku sambil menyerahkan uang itu "Kalau aku boleh tau, siapa namamu?" Tanyaku, memberanikan diri untuk berkenalan lebih lanjut dengannya

"Sakura, Haruno Sakura" Jawabnya

"Nama yang bagus" Jawabku, wajahnya sedikit memerah

Aku mulai bisa melihat kalau di luar mulai banyak antrian, aku pun memutuskan untuk pergi

~XXX~

Aku tiba di apartemen ku, dan saat aku memasukinya, aku bisa melihat Naruto memasang wajah keheranan

"Kenapa kau senyum-senyum begitu? Habis nginjek kotoran kucing ya?" Tanya Naruto

"Apapun itu, tidak ada urusannya denganmu" Jawabku

"Ooh...yang kau bawa itu apa? Kolak?" Tanyanya lagi

"Ini obat sakut flu"

"Memangnya kau kena flu?"

"Tidak"

"lalu kenapa beli obat flu?"

"Kau ini banyak tanya ya...sudahlah, aku mau tidur" Jawabku yang lalu langsung pergi menuju kamarku

~XXX~

Sejenak aku berbaring di atas kasurku, memandang poster band di atas langit-langit kamarku yang tinggi

"Oii, Sasuke, aku pulang ya...pintunya nanti kau kunci sendiri!" Teriak Naruto dari luar kamarku, tepatnya ruang tamu

"Hn...pulanglah, nanti pintunya ku kunci..." Jawabku

"Aku pergi dulu..."

BRAKK...pintu di tutup

'Ni orang kalau nutup pintu bisa pelan dikit nggak sih?!' Gerutuku dalam hati

Aku pun kembali merenung-renung-renung mencari alasan agar bisa kembali ke apotek sebelah

"Obat apa yang akan aku beli nanti? Obat kuat? Obat nyamuk? Atau obat apa?" Aku mulai berpikir keras "Aha...Obat masuk angin...akan aku lancarkan rencana itu besok, sebaiknya aku tidur sekarang..."

Aku pun langsung mengunci pintu apartemen ku dan mematikan seluruh lampunya

"Oyasumi sekai...oyasumi, Sakura..." Ucapku sebelum menutup mataku dan tertidur begitu saja

~XXX~

Pagi ini aku terbangun dengan sendirinya, bahkan satu jam lebih cepat dari biasanya, padahal hari ini hari libur

"Ada apa lagi ini..." Tiba-tiba saja, rasa sakit menyerang perutku secara brutal "...Sial, sepertinya aku masuk angin...aku yakin, tadi malam paasti perutku terbuka..."

Sejanak aku berpikir apa yang harus aku lakukan sekarang

"Ini kesempatan bagus, aku harus ke apotek..." Pikirku cepat, aku langsung pergi keluar kamar, mengambil jaketku dan berjalan menuju apotek sebelah

"Permisi..." Ucapku seusai memasuki pintu apotek itu

"Ya...ada yang bisa saya bantu tuan?"

"Euu, etto...aku butuh obat masuk angin..."

"Ini..." Kata Sakura yang lalu memberikan aku satu saset obat anti angin berwarna kuning

"Berapa?"

"2.000,- ryo"

"Kalau satu kotak?"

"10.000,- ryo"

"Aku beli satu ini saja, takut nggak keminum..." Kataku sambil menyerahkan uang 2.000,- ryo

"Arigatou, datanglah lagi"

Aku pun segera menuju apartemen ku dan meminum obat itu, berselang tiga hari, masuk anginku sembuh, tapi masih tetap membeli obat itu

"Hei, Sasuke, kenapa aku beli obat masuk angin terus belakangan ini?" Tanya Naruto setelah aku pulang dari apotek

"Memangnya kenapa?"

"Memangnya kau masih masuk angin? Kalau tidak sakit tapi minum obat di hitung pakai narkoba loh..."

"Siapa yang mau minum obat, ini buat persediaan"

"Kalau buat persediaan, kenapa beli satu satu nggak banyak sekalian..."

"Euu...etto..." Aku kehabisan jawaban

"Pasti aada sesuatu, coba beritau aku..." Kata Naruto yang lalu dengan seenak perutnya menempel padaku

"Apapun itu bukan urusanmu, lagi pula kalau pun kau tau, tidak ada untungnya bagimu"

"Haha~ jangan-jangan kau naksir sama kasir apotek sebelah ya? Yang rambutnya merah muda itu..."

"URUSAI..."

"Bilang saja kalau itu benar, nanti aku sampaikan..."

"Tidak perlu, kau jangan inut campur urusanku..."

"Hhh~ iya iya..."

Dan mau tidak mau aku menceritakan itu pada Naruto

FlashBack Mode : OFF

Ya...pengalaman yang tak akan aku lupakan, mungkin aku akan kembali lagi besok, ya besok...dengan alasan yang sama, masuk angin karena perutku terbuka saat tidur...

OWARI

Curhatan sang author...

Fufufu...selesai juga, setelah berkali-kali introgasi orang yang bersangkutan dan mendapatkan hasil yang akurat...

Sebenarnya ini Fanfic di ambil dari kisah nyata temennya aniki Shin yang katanya naksir sama kasir apotek sebelah gereja...karena menarik, makanya SHin jadikan Fanfic biarpun ada adegan yang di tambah-tambah dikit biar lebih menarik, sebelumnya Shin mau minta maaf kalau fic ini kurang humor dan romancenya...*haha...*

Ok lah, sampai sini dulu, sampai jumpa di Fanfic Shin yang lain...Jaa minna...


End file.
